EASTENDERS IMAGINES
by cubanparadise
Summary: Various imagines for characters from EastEnders x OC Rated M as some chapters will include sex scenes
1. MAX BRANNING - LAST TIME

"Listen to me, will you?" Max followed Ashley down the street. She was heading home after a shift at the Queen Vic and he had confessed to her, what she already knew. He loved her and while she reciprocated those feelings for her best friend, he was in a relationship with Rainie.

Ashley had been in love with Max for years, been there when his son, Bradley, fell from the roof, when Tayna buried him alive, when Abi died and when Lauren had left. She never turned him away, dealt with him when he was at his worst and never let him down.

Now here she was in a heartbreaking situation. The mam man she had been in love with for years was finally confessing his love for her. But Ashley couldn't hurt Rainie like that.

Unlocking the door; Ashley looked at Max over her shoulder as he climbed the steps. "I can't do this now!" She quickly got inside and tried to close the door but Mac got inside. She went to the living room and tossed her bag on the armchair. "What are you thinking? You're dating Rainie for gods sake!"

"I know." He said. "Just...tell me you don't love me and I will walk out that door." He said pointing to the doorway.

"Max..." She looked down with tears in her eyes. He had cheated before and her biggest fear was that his love would fade when another pretty face caught his eye. When she lifted her head, he was standing closer than before, chests almost touching.

"You can't, can you?" He said.

"No." She swallowed thickly as she met his gaze. "But I can't hurt Rainie like that. And you shouldn't be even considering this. Us."

Max knew what she were thinking. He had cheated before, many times, and his reluctance wasn't as strong as hers. Frankly he didn't care. He was selfish like that. He wanted what he wanted and didn't stop until he got it. Even if someone got hurt in the process.

"Last time. You and me. I promise." He said placing his hands on your cheeks.

Ashley grabbed his wrists but the look in his eyes prevented her from stopping him from leaning in. His lips met hers and she quickly pulled away. She covered her mouth with your hand and stepped back, staring at him.

After a brief thought about how great it felt to finally have the Max Branning pleading with her, finally confessing his love for you even if it wasn't the best time), ahe stepped forward.

Max placed his arms around her waist when she raised her hands to his cheeks, kissing him passionately. She knew it was wrong. Rainie would be devastated. But selfishly she craved the thrill of his kiss, the feeling of his hands and the look in his eyes reversed for her only.

She pulled away and Max rested his forehead on hers. "Rainie..."

"I'll talk to her tonight." He said.

She met his gaze when he tilted her chin upward. "Max..." He looked at her, placing his hands on her cheeks. "Your timing is terrible." She smiled faintly and he chuckled, leaning in.

Ashley closed her eyes, melting into his kiss.

Max kept to his word. He left Rainie and for a few weeks their relationship was kept hidden until they had been caught kissing when she was carrying boxes from the basement and Max had came to see her.

His history with women, his cheating ways, didn't bod well for your relationship. She knew that one day, maybe, one way or another, Max Branning would break her heart. But both of them knew, this time was different. This time could very well be the last time.


	2. PETER BEALE - MEETING THE PARENTS

"Oh take a photo!" Camila tossed her cellphone to Peter whom caught it. He chuckled when she stood in front of the Queen Vic and shook his head.

"Babe, you've already had me take like twenty pictures." He said. "Don't you think that's That's enough?"

"I sat on a plane for twenty four hours to get here! Take the picture!" She said.

Peter sighed as he held the phone, snapping a photo of her smiling. "If I had it my way we wouldn't be here." He mumbled.

"I heard that." Camila approached him in her heels, taking the cellphone back. "You know I dont see qhat the big deal is. You've met my parents thousands of times, why can't I meet yours?" She put her phone in her small bag. She frowned when Peter looked around the market. "Are you embarrassed by me? Oh my god, you are!" She walked away and Peter quickly followed.

"No, no I'm not." He said, standing infront of her. "Would I propose if I didn't love you?"

Camila flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I don't know would you?" She walked away and Peter tilted his head, confused for a moment before following her through the square. She had no clue where she was going but walking away was her thing. She didn't have more to say so she walked.

Peter remembered their first fight. He had been out with friends at college and she had been shown a photo of another girl kissing his cheek. The girl had proclaimed that he had slept with her, but he had instead went to his friends house to crash. He wanted to see his girlfriend but had been warned away as she had a exam in the morning. Peter remembered telling his friends that before he started drinking: "Don't let me near her flat tonight."

They did as he asked knowing that when he was drunk he was always hanging off Camila's shoulder. Peter was a clingy drunk while being rather funny by using pick up lines as if he didn't know her. But he would never hurt her by cheating or even look at another girl. She was it for him. From the moment that he met her Peter knew Camila would be his future.

"Look it's not you it's me." He said.

"Really?" She crossed her arms and he stood infront of her.

"It's just...Ian and I aren't on the greatest of terms." He said.

"Who's Ian?" Camila raised an eyebrow.

"My dad." He said.

Her rose lips formed an O shape and her hand tapped his arm. "See? I didn't even know his name. I can't marry you and not even know their names."

Peter smiled. "I'm really glad you came here. I missed you."

"Sweet talk doesn't work and you know it." She said. "Nice try though."

Peter held his hand out and she took it, giggling when he twirled her so her back rested against his chest as they walked in the direction of the Beale house. "I love you."

Camila smiled when his lips touched her cheek. Meeting him happened purely by accident. He had been on a date with her sister that had been a disaster from the start and when they came back to her room to kiss, Camila had came home from the movies and her parents had driven her home after her car broke down. So when her father went to check that Clara was home, Camila was getting changed and Peter barged into her room, trying to escape her father.

She had covered herself with a blanket on the foot of her bed while he quickly turned around. She put in a shirt and let him hide in her closet when her father came to see why she had screamed. When he left, Peter walked out and a few jokes at his expense later, they chatted for an hour. And in that hour the Brit had her swooning and helping him sneak out the house. He had climbed out her window, holding onto the ledge before dropping onto the grass. Her laughter when he got soaked by sprinklers was what made him look back. And that's when he knew he was enamoured by her.

Peter had gone to New Zealand to start over and now he was left fearing his past would destroy his future.

"They're here!" Jane called into the house as she led Camila inside. When Ian walked in, the atmosphere changed. Jane was inviting and pleased to see them both. Ian, however, wasn't thrilled to see his son again.

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" Jane said anxiously wanting to break the bad atmosphere and Camila smiled when Peter pulled her seat out, pushing her in when ahe sat down.

She thanked him.

Peter sat at the end of the table, across from Ian while Camila sat beside Jane. The blonde was clearly interested in getting to know her as Camila was with her. Peter realized that was what she wanted all along, to know what he never mentioned. His embarrassing childhood stories which Jane all too happily shared like Camila's parents had done.

After answering Jane's questions about her family, her studies and how she met Peter, Camila was feeling positive about surprising Peter in Walford. He had been away for months and she decided that he would never agree unless she was in Walford. So she got a ticket and a taxi from the airport. She found him in the Queen Vic and he had been attached to her hip since.

"Was it a long flight? You must be tired." Jane asked

"Nearly a full twenty four hours, yeah. But I slept through most of it." Camila said.

"So do you know about him being a drug dealer or what?" Ian finally spoke up.

Peter dropped his fork on his plate, leaning back in his chair as he glared at his father. Camila looked at Ian with a frown. "Yeah. But he assured me that he stopped dealing." She turned to Peter and rubbed his arm that was on the table. "Didn't you?"

Peter nodded tensely. "And I did."

"So it doesn't bother you that he was giving drugs to his sister Lucy?' Ian continued despite Jane's warning. "Who is now dead."

Camila looked at Ian then at Peter before slowly removing her hand from his arm. "I didn't kill Lucy." He said.

Camila stood up when they began to arargue and Peter looked at his father when she left. "Are you done? Satisfied?" He scoffed, shaking his head before chasing after Camila.

"Camila! Camila!" She ignored him as ahe walked as quickly as her heels allowed. "Camila wait!"

She turned around and he stopped before he bumped into her. "You said you stopped dealing!"

"And I have!"

"So your sister Lucy...what about the drugs?" She asked.

"I thought she'd be better getting them from me. But that didn't kill her." He said.

"What did?" She asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here." He said.

Peter knew she was calming down and stepped closer. He tucked hair behind her ear, moving his hand to her cheek. "I swear to you, I'm not dealing drugs anymore."

She sighed and looked away. "If I find out you are I'll personally kick your ass."

He chuckled and she laughed, smiling as he put his arm around her shoulders. "How about we get some fish and chips?" He asked.

"Than a bucket of ice cream." She agreed.

Peter kissed her head. "It actually went better than I thought."

Camila laughed. "Yeah...could've been worse."

Peter laughed as he held the door open to the chip shop.


	3. PETER BEALE - PREGNANCY

Camila stared at her laptop screen which shrilled with the ringtone on Skype. It had been a month since she returned to New Zealand - without Peter - and it had been the loneliest, eyeopening, month in her life. Gnawing on her bottom lip, the auburn haired teenager accepted the call and immediately saw the sight of her grinning boyfriend.

"Hey, babe!" He greeted. "It took you a while to answer, you okay? I can call back..."

"No!" She said quickly. His eyebrows rose and she sighed. "No...I'm fine. I think. I-I...we need to talk."

"Not breaking up with me are you?" He joked before becoming serious. "Right?"

"Let's just see what happens..." She said. "Look, Peter, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know." He said. "I'm still needed here."

"Have you found out anything new about Lucy?" She asked.

"No." He sighed. "And I'm starting to question whether I ever will."

Camila nodded. "Well, Wally, misses you." The small black pup jumped onto the bed and she stopped him from trampling over the laptop. Peter chuckled and waved at the small puppy they had bought together a few months before. Peter always let the pup command the apartment that they shared and now Camila began to wonder if he would do the same with their son or daughter.

"Camila?" Peter gained her attention after a few minutes. She blinked, snapping out her daze and focusing on the screen. "Are you sure you're alright, babe?"

"We really have to talk. And I'd rather not say it over Skype like this." She said.

Peter immediately thought that she would be breaking up with him. So he began to plead his case. "Look, I know I'm away a lot right now and we don't get to see each other much. Long distance is hard for me too but -"

"I'm pregnant." Those two words caused his mouth to shut. Wally jumped off the bed and Camila moved to close the door to prevent him disturbing her again. "Peter? Well, go on, say something."

"You're...really?" He asked.

Camila nodded. "I took a test and went to the doctors to be sure...yeah it's really happening." She said.

"How far along?" He asked.

"Questioning my faithfulness?" She asked.

"Cam -" He sighed.

"Three months." She said.

"Three..." He ran a hand down his face before looking to the side. She could faintly hear Ian and Jane's voices and decided to end the call. She closed the laptop, moving to place it on her desk before going to the living room to sit on the couch. Wally jumped up beside her and began to lick her, as if sensing she was upset and trying to cheer her up.

Telling her father had been the hardest part. He wanted to strangle Peter, but he was in England. Her mother had calmed him down enough to discuss the pregnancy rationally. Camila left after her sister gave a snide remark too many.

The door was opened ajar when she arrived at her apartment. She hesitantly walked in, looking around warily. A figure passed by the door of the kitchen and she saw the four legged pup following. Before she could reach for the handle, the door opened fully and Peter walked out.

"There you are! Hey, what have you been eating, there is nothing in the fridge. You're eating for two now." He said.

Camila looked at the box he gave to her. She opened it slowly, mind racing. She lifted out the vest that had _I love mommy _printed on it.

Peter smiled when she wiped a tear away, bringing her into his arms. "Don't worry, Cam. You'll be great." He said.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck, smiling as he kissed her head. "I'm so happy you're back."

"It's official. You're stuck with me." He said.

She pulled away, laughing. Peter smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've got something else." He reached into his pocket and she stared at the small box, eyes flashing up to his when she realized what was inside. "And don't think it's because you're pregnant...okay? I've been planning this for weeks. Ask Wally." He nodded to the pup whom sat at his feet.

Camila smiled.

"Camila Harmona Ramerez..." Peter knelt down and opened the box, revealing the diamond ring inside. Camila placed a hand over her lips. "will you marry me?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. Peter grinned, standing up while placing the ring on her finger. "When we do get married...can you take my name?" She giggled, having heard him say many times how much of a mouthful her full name was.

"¿Por qué don't tome mi apellido?" She asked why he didn't take her name instead. Peter didn't know this. Despite his efforts to learn Spanish he couldn't use it to figure out what his fiancee was saying.

Peter placed his hands on her hips, smiling cheekily. "That right there is the reason this all happened in the first place."

Camilla giggled when he kissed her cheek.

With him beside her she knew that everything would turn out right.


	4. JACK BRANNING - BETTER BROTHER

Gemma struggled to turn the key when Jack was walking through the square. He jogged over to her aid, noticing her struggle. He unlocked the door and she thanked him as he took two grocery bags from her. She carried the other two bags into the kitchen, placing them on the table.

"What's all this for then?" He asked placing the bags he'd carried beside others on the table.

"Abi and Lauren are coming over for dinner." She said. "Max wanted them to be comfortable now that Tayna has moved out. I've been shopping all day for their favorites."

Gemma took off her burgundy jacket, her shirt revealed the bruise on her shoulder and Jack turned her around. "Did Max do this?" He asked.

She looked at the bruise, sorting her shirt. "No I hurt it on the door frame." Gemma lied beginning to put away groceries.

"I'm gonna kill him." He put his hands on his hips, gritting his teeth. "You need to walk away from him. It shouldn't be this way." Gemma looked away, wiping a tear that fell down her cheek as he approached her slowly.

"It's okay. I can handle it." She said. "He even apologized and bought flowers."

Jack turned her around. "Gemma...come stay with me."

She met his gaze when he tilted your chin upward. "Jack..."

He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers. His hands moved to her neck, thumbs brushing her jaw when he pulled away. He gauged her reaction before kissing her again

The door opened and he pulled away. Gemma stepped away, watching Max close the front door. She continued to tidy as he called her name.

"In 'ere!" She said.

Max walked into the kitchen, looking at his brother suspiciously. "He helped me with the groceries." Gemma quickly explained.

""Is that right?" Max said.

Jack put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I was just passin' by and saw her struggling to open the door so..."

Max nodded, still wary of his brother. "Alright." He came to her side, placing a hand on her hip as he kissed her cheek. "Abi and Lauren will be round at six."

Gemma nodded. "I'll get started." She said.

Max smiled briefly. "Good good. I can't stay. Work." He said.

"Just be home for dinner." She said.

"Will do!" He called over his shoulder as he left.

Gemma turned to Jack, ready to tell him that the kiss was a one off, and he kissed her, his hand going to her cheek. "Think about it, yeah?" He said.

He left out the back door and she put her fingers over her tingling lips, sighing. The truth was that she had began to dread Max's kiss, knowing his loving side didn't exist for long before he got angry about something. Now all she craved was the feeling Jack's lips.

"Dinner with his daughters was when Gemma knew that she had to leave. Max would never change, things would only get worse. She began to question whether he ever loved her.

So she quickly packed a bag of clothes and left, leaving no note or sign that anything was wrong unless he searched the dresser for her clothes. Gemma knocked on Jack's door rapidly, knowing Max would be home soon. He had called to say he would be late home so now was the best opportunity to leave.

Jack opened the door, surprised to see the blonde standing there with a bag. "Can I stay here?" She asked nervously.

Jack took the bag from her. "Stay for as long as you like." He said with a smile.

Two weeks later Gemma found herself in love with a different Branning but this time round...she was happier than she ever have been with Max. Jack never raised a hand to her, never insulted her. He was unquestionably more caring than Max and Gemma realized that was how a relationship should be. And she enjoyed every moment, every bunch of flowers he brought home or every kiss that they shared. For months she had believed the happiness would end, but Jack continued to prove her wrong. He loved her and he would never forget to remind her how much he did.


	5. HUNTER OWEN - DRUNKEN CONFESSION

Louise looked up from her phone when someone sat in front of her. Hunter glanced around the cafe before nodding at her. She had noticed his odd behavior the past few days and couldn't pinpoint why he was acting distant towards her.

"Alright?" He said.

Louise eyed him curiously. Hunter only acted more nervous which made her even more suspicious. "What's up with you? You've been acting weird ever since the party."

"Nothing." He brushed off. He busied himself with the menu and ignored her suspicious gaze. "Anyway, is there nothing going on with you? Nothing you wanna tell me or...?"

Louise shook her head. "No...well," His head lifted immediately. "Keegan asked me out at the party. We're going on a date tonight."

"What? You're kidding!" He exclaimed.

Louise shrugged. "He just asked me out of the blue."

"You don't even like Keegan!" Hunter said.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but until you figure it out leave me alone. You don't talk to me for days then you tell me who I do or don't like." She grabbed her jacket and left the cafe, Hunter deciding not to follow her.

That night when Louise was getting dressed for her date, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She knew it was Hunter as he was the only one who knocked when she was mad at him.

"I'm not talking to you." She grabbed her jacket and her bag from the bed before opening the door. "I have a date." She put her jacket on and headed downstairs, leaving an awestruck Hunter behind. He quickly followed and jumped down the last three steps to catch up.

"Where are you meeting him?" He asked.

"At the Vic." She said. "Why?" She sorted her hair in the mirror and turned to Hunter. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." He said.

Louise ignored the tingling in her stomach he caused. She smiled at him before opening the door, walking out. Hunter stood at the door, watching her head to the Vic across the road. He couldn't let her go with Keegan. The truth was that she had confessed her feelings for him a few nights ago at the party. Granted she had been drinking, but he had told her to tell him how she felt when she was sober. She never did.

And now he had to decide. Sabotage their date or let her go.

Louise turned when Hunter grabbed her arm. Before she could ask him what he wanted, Hunter leaned down to press his lips to hers. Louise dropped her hands to his arms, melting into the kiss as Hunter deepened it.

He pulled away after a few minutes. He was unsure of what to say and it showed. Louise slowly smiled, punching his arm. "Took you long enough."

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"You didn't really think I would date Keegan, did you? Dude, come on, of course I remembered. You don't forget a thing like that." She said, giggling.

Hunter shook his head, a smile on his lips as he tugged on her waist, kissing her. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You wanna go to the Vic for an unofficial first date?" He asked, pulling away.

Louise shook her head, grabbing his hand and tugging him into the house. Hunter grinned as he followed her inside.


	6. HUNTER OWEN - BABYSITTER

Louise checked the contents of her bag before knocking on the door. She smiled when Jack invited her in and followed him to the kitchen where Amy was sitting at the table, eating her dinner.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." She said.

"And you've got my number, right?" He shrugged on his jacket.

Louise took her phone from her pocket, showing him the contact she'd created. "Got it. Have fun." She said.

"She gets her bath then straight to bed for nine o'clock, alright? No later." He said.

Jack kissed her forehead before leading Mel outside to the car. She sat beside Amy at the table and placed her bag by her feet.

"Come on, Amy. Two more bites. Then you can get your bath." Louise tried to convince her, but Amy shook her head.

She turned when a boy walked in without a shirt. He ruffled Amy's hair on his way to the fridge, closing the door harshly when he realized Amy wasn't the only one at the table. He turned to see Louise and his eyes widened. He cleared his throat, "Are you the babysitter?"

"Yeah, Louise." She said, feeding Amy a spoonful of peas.

"I thought he said Louis." He muttered, shrugging. He made himself a sandwich and Louise finished feeding Amy. Hunter joined them at the table and by the time Amy was finished, he had eaten his sandwich. "Come on." He picked Amy up and tickled her, making her laugh. Louise smiled at the sight, putting the plates in the sink before heading upstairs.

Louise went to run the bath while Hunter helped Amy choose which pajama set she wanted to wear. He closed the door and knelt down to her level. "Listen, Amy, I need your help." He said.

"You like the pretty girl." She giggled.

Hunter hushed her. "Yeah, I do. Can you help me out?"

Amy crossed her arms. "What's in it for me?"

Hunter groaned. "What do you want?"

"A later bedtime. Eleven." She said. Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Well, do you want to impress the pretty girl or not?"

"Ten." He bargained.

"Ten thirty." She compromised.

"Deal." He said.

Amy shook his hand. "Nice doing business with you."

Hunter took her through to the bathroom and Louise helped her into get into the bath while he remained outside. "I'll be right out here, okay, sweetie?" Amy nodded and Louise left the door ajar slightly.

"So what you doin' after this?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

Louise refused to look at him until he put a shirt on. "Uh, I don't know. I've got classes to study for so..."

Amy called on her as they leaned in and Hunter groaned when she went to get the small girl out the bathtub. He didn't miss the grin she gave him walking out dressed in her pajamas. Amy went to bed and when Louise left, Hunter walked in and switched on the television for her. "Ten thirty." He reminded her.

Amy grinned and kissed his cheek. He ruffled her hair and went to his room to put on a shirt, before going downstairs where Louise was cleaning up. He sat on the couch and she eventually joined him.

"Wanna go to the Vic with me?" He asked.

"Like a date?" She asked. He tilted her chin so she met his gaze.

"Yeah...like a date." A smirk formed on his lips and she glanced away, cheeks blushing.

After a few minutes, Louise broke the silence between them. "About that date..."

Hunter looked at her with a smirk. "I never said it was a date."

"Well, if the offers still on the table...I'd like to go with you." She said.

Hunter smiled, placing a hand on her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her softly. Louise placed a hand on the nape of his neck before pulling away. "I think I can hear a television upstairs." She said.

"I don't hear anything." He stuck out his bottom lip and she giggled. Hunter kissed her hotly and turned up the volume of the television as he hovered over her.

He kissed her neck, catching a glance at Amy whom wandered in to get a drink before leaving. He rolled his eyes as Louise kissed his jaw, the younger girl grinning at him as she left. Hunter closed the door without the girl beneath him noticing and when he was about to kiss her, the door opened and Jack and Mel walked in.

"So that's why no one was answering." He turned down the television as the two sat up on the couch.

Louise quickly went to get her bag and bid everyone a goodnight. Hunter chased her out the door, catching her arm. "Hey, about that date...how does tomorrow night at eight sound?"

Louise smiled. She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "Perfect." He smiled as she walked away, heading inside.


	7. BEN MITCHELL - PREGNANT

Olivia looked at the door when Ben walked into the living room where she had been pacing for the past hour. She had sent him a text message to come to her house and after her discovery this morning she knew it was the right thing to do. She turned to her boyfriend of three months, arms crossed.

"Where have you been? I texted you an hour ago!" She said.

"Alright! I'm here now so what's so urgent?" He said.

"You should sit down. Or stand...I don't know what's easier..." She began.

Ben looked at her expectantly.

"I'm pregnant." She told him. Ben looked away. "I took a test this morning a-and it came back positive."

"You have got to be joking." He put his hands on his hips. "You're lying."

"No I'm not!" She said. "I took a test and I've even been to the doctor. I'm just as freaked out as you right now and I've been -"

"I don't care!" He raised his voice and she took a step back. "If it weren't for Abi then I'd have fallen for it all over again."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Olivia glared at him.

"Enough! Alright? You and the _baby,_" He mimed quotation marks, "have a nice life." He shook his head and walked out, slamming the door.

Olivia stepped forward, calling his name but he didn't return. She walked to the couch and sat down, crying into her arms as she curled into a ball.

Pulling herself together, the brunette knew that she had to be strong and do as her parents told her; pack her things and go. She wasn't convinced she would manage on her own, but she knew she had to do what it took to make a life for her child.

Olivia was heading to the train station when Ben had bumped into her parents. Her father had punched him and Jay had pulled Ben away before anymore could be done. "You ruined her life!" He roared.

Ben rubbed his jaw and took his phone out his pocket when it chimed. He ignored the text message she had sent him and headed home, finding a photograph on his bed. He picked it up and read the label.

**_Baby Mitchell Twelve Weeks 23 April 2019 11:45_**

Ben walked to the living room, falling onto the couch. He tossed his glasses and cried into his hands. Jay found him and sat beside him.

"She's gone. She told me she was pregnant and I thought she was lying but -" He showed Jay the scan picture. "She's having my kid and now she's run off because of me."

"Hold on, what did her text say?" Jay asked.

Ben took his phone out his pocket and opened the text message that told him where Olivia was heading. He grabbed his glasses, rushing out with Jay following out their flat. Ben sprinted towards the train station, the text message fresh in his mind.

_I'm leaving Walford. I don't know where I'll end up, but I'm getting a train. There's a scan picture on your bed. Goodbye, Ben. Olivia x_

He sprinted into the train station with Jay hot on his heels. Olivia collected her tickets and walked through the barriers, wary of the people rushing around her.

Ben jumped onto a bench and looked around the station. He saw her handing the tickets over and called her name, but she couldn't hear him. He jumped down and dashed through the crowd and put a hand on the barrier as he leaped over. "Olivia! Olivia!"

Olivia got on the train and he slipped through the doors, catching up to her. "Olivia..."

"Ben, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"What do you mean _what am I doing here?_ I'm taking you back." He said.

She shook your head. "What happened to your face?" Olivia placed a hand over his bruised jaw and he winced slightly. "Sorry."

"Come on, the trains about to leave. Let's go." He took her hand but she pulled it free.

"Ben, I can't go back." She said. "My parents don't want me at home."

"You'll stay with me." He said. "Yeah, we'll get a flat or somethin'. Look, I know I didn't have the best reaction," He took your hands, "but I've been lied to before and I thought you would turn out like Abi."

"Well, I'm not Abi." She said.

"I know." He put a hand on her neck. "And I _really _want you to stay in Walford with me." She looked away and he placed his hands on her arms. "We'll do it together. You and me. I promise I won't let you down."

Olivia met his gaze, wiping away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "You're an ass." She said. "But okay."

He smiled, "Okay?" He asked.

Ben put his arm out and stopped the doors closing. He took her bag and put the strap over his shoulder, taking her hand in his as they walked towards where Jay was standing.

Ben placed his arm around her shoulders, "Don't scare me like that again."

"Well, don't be a jerk." She nudged his ribs and he flinched, chuckling. Olivia sighed as she walked with them out the train station. "Where am I gonna go?"

"What are you on about? You'll stay with us." Jay said.

"Are you sure I won't be invading your man flat?" She asked.

"Yeah, but only because it's you." Jay put his hands on her shoulders and she playfully rolled her eyes.

Olivia looked around the bedroom that she would share with Ben, sitting on the end of the bed she let out a sigh. She turned to Ben when he walked in and he sat beside her.

"You alright?" He asked.

Olivia nodded. "Just thinking."

"I don't want you worrin'." He said, taking her hand. "Everything will work out."

"You seem very confident." She said.

"Just you leave the worrying to me." He kissed her head when she rested it on his shoulder.

Ben was a quick thicker, a forward planner, he knew what he had to do to ensure a good life for their son or daughter by the time he reached the train station. He knew it wouldn't be easy, their relationship would be tested greatly, but he knew that they would make it. He knew from the moment he met her.


	8. JOEY BRANNING - FINALLY

Sabrina handed the change to Billy, looking at Joey as he took out his wallet. She sent him a fleeting smile as she handed him the receipt. She, along with everyone else in the square, had heard about his relationship with his cousin Lauren. But unlike the majority of Albert Square, she wasn't repulsed nor could she be. All she could feel was heartbreak at the thought of the boy she had been crushing on for months being taken off the market by his own cousin. But with Lauren away due to her drinking problem, many girls were lining up to get their hands on Joey before Lauren returned to the square.

"Cheers." He thanked her.

Sabrina nodded, busying herself with the next customer as he headed to the door. Joey looked back at her before leaving the cafe. The blonde took no notice of this action, only looking at him when his figure passed by the window.

She wasn't sure whom suggested that going for a girls night out was a fantastic idea. But Sabrina was regretting agreeing to join her friends at the club. She sipped her drink, avoiding it being spilled down her dress by dancers. She looked at the bartender when he placed a drink in front of her. "From that guy over there." He pointed to a man whom looked to be roughly twenty three whom waved at her. She tipped her glass and before she knew it, she was dancing with him on the dance floor.

Sabrina felt his hair through her fingertips as she swayed against his front. The man turned her around and she placed her hands on his chest as he kissed her neck.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked.

"Actually she is better staying here." Sabrina looked at Joey over the man's shoulder. Joey moved to stand beside her, putting his arm around her waist. "Ain't that right, Sabrina?" The man stumbled away and Joey looked down at her with a frown. "I didn't know you were the type of girl to go to clubs."

Sabrina pointed to her friend by the bar, kissing the bartender over the counter. Joey understood. He knew she had been coerced into joining her friend whom was well known for partying every night.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked.

Sabrina cupped her ear, shaking her head. She took his hand, leading him outside. "That's better." She said. "What did you say?"

"Nothin'." He shrugged off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He offered her his arm and Sabrina placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, another hand on his bicep. "You good?" He chuckled, looking at her heels.

Sabrina nodded. "Just walk slow." She said.

Joey smiled. "Fine by me."

Sabrina returned the smile, glancing away as her stomach warmed pleasantly. They walked in silence for a few minutes, but it was oddly comforting. Considering this was the longest she had been around him

"So, party girl," He began, making her smile widen. "is this a typical Tuesday?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Not at all. Tuesday is the only night I have the place to myself. I can watch my shows on the big TV." She said. "And catch up on college assignments."

"I figured that about you." Joey said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you don't seem the type to be out drinking every night like your friend does. You're quiet." He said. Sabrina frowned. "But not that that's a bad thing it just makes you different. And I like that about you."

Sabrina sighed. "You'd be the only one."

Joey stopped, turning to her. "I mean it. I wouldn't change you for anything." He said.

Sabrina smiled before continuing to walk. Joey smiled at the ground, following her. "So why were you at the club?"

"I work there. Yeah, I got off shift and saw you with that guy and I saw how uncomfortable you looked so I stepped in." He explained.

Sabrina thanked him, walking up the steps to her house. "And thank you for walking me home." She gave him his jacket back. "I'm sure there's better things you could be doing."

"Doubt it. Besides I like talking to you. You seem cool." Joey said.

Sabrina opened the door and looked back at him. "Well...goodnight."

Joey cleared his throat. "Right. Right. Goodnight." He walked down the steps.

Sabrina bit her lip as she waited for him to turn around. _Please turn back, please turn back, _she thought.

Joey turned back and sent her a wave. Sabrina smiled, returning the wave before heading inside. She closed the door, walking to the kitchen to make herself some tea.. There was a knock on the door and she headed through the hallway, opening it.

Joey placed his hands on her cheeks, kissing her passionately. Sabrina put her hands on his shirt and melted against him as he deepened the kiss. She stepped backwards and Joey hanged off her lips, closing the door.

He lifted her up, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, and pressed her against the wall.

That night was a night to remember. But it was also a night that created a lot of guilt. Especially when Lauren returned to the square. She ignored his text messages and pretended the longing looks he sent her way didn't hurt her. It was only when she was in the Queen Vic did she let herself admit that that night meant something.

"What? Well, what is it?" Lauren picked up on the tense atmosphere. Whitney knew about the kiss, hearing Sabrina and Joey confide in her she knew that it was to be kept under wraps.

In Sabrina's words, "He is dating Lauren. I don't know what I was thinking. But it didn't mean anything. And it won't happen again."

Sabrina glanced away when Joey looked at her. "Something happened..." He said. Sabrina stared at him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was telling Lauren about their kiss. "A few weeks ago I walked Sabrina home. She had been drinking. And we slept together. But it was just the once."

Lauren left and Sabrina couldn't bear the stares his confession caused, so she grabbed her jacket and fled the pub. Joey followed her down the street.

"Why would you tell her that we had sex?" She asked.

"I'm tired of pretending, okay?" Joey exclaimed. "I'm sick to death of it!"

Sabrina turned to him. "Of what?"

"Being in a room and lying to myself about how badly I want to kiss you." He confessed. "Sabrina that night wasn't a mistake. Not to me."

"Joey..." She trailed off.

"Look. I'll end things with Lauren. Just think about it, okay?" He said.

Sabrina had three days off at the cafe so she camped out at home. The news of Joey and Lauren's breakup spread like wildfire through the square.

She was sitting at her desk in her bedroom when she received a text message from Joey. "Look outside." She muttered.

Sabrina went to the window, separating the curtains to find Joey standing on the steps, holding a sign with _Will you go out with me? _written on it. Sabrina couldn't keep herself from smiling. She bit her lip, holding her index finger before heading downstairs to open the door. Joey smiled down at her.

"So..." He trailed off.

Sabrina leaned on her toes, pressing her lips to his briefly. "Yes I will go out with you." She giggled when he wrapped an arm around her waist lifting her into the air.

Joey beamed down at her as her feet touched the ground, her body held against his. He leaned down to kiss her and she placed a hand on the nape of his neck, backing into the house. Joey kicked the door closed and pulled away, his breath fanning her lips as he spoke. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

Sabrina looked up at him, "I might have some idea." She said, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth. Joey smiled, ghosting his thumb along her lip as he put a hand on her cheek.

His lips silently formed the words _come here _before they met hers.

Their feelings hadn't been confessed in the best way, kissing while he was dating his cousin, but Sabrina couldn't regret such an action when it brought them together. She had waited years for this and Joey didn't disappoint. Nor could he as he had been waiting for as long as she had, perhaps longer, for this moment. The moment she was his.


	9. HALFWAY HIGHWAY - BROTHER VS BROTHER

Sophie knew it was a bad idea. She wished Callum had listened. He reassured her that he wouldn't leave her side all night but he was dragged away by his friends the minute he walked through the door.

Sophie was sipping her drink when Stuart came up to her. "Hey, how you doin'? You alright? Why you here by yourself?" He asked.

"Cal was dragged off." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Guess you get the better brother tonight." He sat beside her and she smiled at him. He was always friendly towards her, despite his hot then cold behaviour towards Halfway.

"Guess so."

She never knew why the brothers fought more often. Halfway even shared his frustration with his brother with her.

It wasn't until an hour passed and Sophie had finished four drinks did she realize why Stuart acted the way he did.

She was laughing at something he said when he reached out to tuck her blonde hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her but she quickly pushed him away.

"Stuart! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sophie asked.

"What? You think I didn't notice the way you were looking at me? Well, I did." Stuart said.

Sophie shook her head. "You've got me confused for someone else. I'm dating Cal."

Stuart shrugged. "So? We can keep it on the down low for now. I don't mind."

"Get off me!" Sophie said when he kissed her again.

Stuart was hauled out the seat beside her and Halfway glared at his brother. "What do you think you're doing? She's my girlfriend! Oh God...she was the girl you were talking about a few days ago, wasn't she?"

Stuart shoved his brother causing him to stumble back a few steps. "So what if she is?"

Sophie quickly got between them. "Boys, don't do this! Not 'ere, not now."

"How could you do this to me? Your own flesh and blood?" Halfway stepped forward, but she prevented him from reaching Stuart. "Are you off your head?"

Halfway moved her aside as the fight began, leaving the blonde distraught as she watched the brothers fight in the Queen Vic. Mick and Lee separated them and dragged them outside. Sophie followed, not hiding her tears while the two brothers yelled at each other.

"You should go, yeah? Sober up a bit." Lee said to Stuart.

Stuart looked at her but she avoided meeting his gaze. "Don't look at her!" Halfway snapped, struggling to break free from the hold Mick and Lee had on him.

Stuart walked away and Sophie walked over to Halfway whom fell silent, no longer yelling at his brother. "He's drunk. I'm sure that he'll apologize in the morning." She said.

"I'm never speaking to him again." He said. However, she knew he would feel differently in the morning when he had calmed down.

Lee patted his shoulder before heading inside with Mick. "Cal..." She trailed off.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have left you. Not when I said I wouldn't." He said.

"No you shouldn't have. But it's not your fault either." She said.

His lips slowly formed a smile, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He said.

She knew the next time he saw Stuart it wasn't going to end well. But for the rest of the night the kiss was put behind them as they watched TV in her bedroom. Halfway looked down at her, realizing she had fallen asleep. He turned the TV off and covered her with the duvet as he turned on his side, draping his arm around her waist.

He stayed awake thinking about Stuart. How he had confessed that he had feelings for someone already in a relationship. How she was always really kind to him, so he misinterpreted her kindness and believed that she liked him. Which Sophie did, but not in the 'leave Callum for Stuart way'. She was kind to everyone, that's the way she was.

Halfway wished he had been listening more that day. Then the disaster of tonight might not have happened.


End file.
